By the End of the Time
by Neshvidha
Summary: Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah keluarga yang selalu diinginkannya. Lalu apakah salah jika melepaskan orang itu untuk bersama wanita yang akan memberikannya sebuah keluarga? Tidak, bukan? EWE. SLASH H/D. Mature content.


**Summary:** Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah keluarga yang selalu diinginkannya. Lalu apakah salah jika melepaskan orang itu untuk bersama wanita yang akan memberikannya sebuah keluarga? Tidak, bukan? EWE. SLASH H/D. Mature content.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to our favorite author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning: **EWE, homosexual relationship, typo, etc.

«»

**By the End of the Time**

© Nesh

«»

Tubuh yang berkeringat, permukaan kulit yang saling bertemu dan bergerak seirama tarian dosa yang dilakukan di atas tempat tidur serta sosok yang menggeliat di bawahnya membuatnya mengerang di tengkuk sosok tersebut. Lagi dan lagi, setiap sentakan dan dorongan yang dilakukannya akan menuai desah atau geraman dari sosok itu sehingga membuatnya tidak lagi bisa memikirkan apapun selain membuat tubuh di bawahnya mendesahkan namanya.

Tubuhnya terasa lengket tidak lagi dipedulikannya begitu juga napasnya yang semakin lama semakin menderu dengan jantung berdetak semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia sekali lagi mempercepat sentakan dan dorongan pada tubuh di bawahnya dan membuat sosok itu menghentakkan kepala ke belakang. Kedua kelopak mata itu terpejam erat. Bibir setengah terbuka seperti menahan teriakan dalam diam. Dan wajah itu... ia tidak bisa mengalihkan kedua matanya melihat ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah memerah tersebut ketika pada akhirnya, ia memberikan sentakan terakhir dan mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh sosok tersebut.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya seperti menghilang di tengah deru napas yang memburu serta gejolak di dalam diri. Jantungnya masih berpacu sehingga ia bahkan bisa mendengar detak organ vitalnya sendiri. Ia memilih memejam kedua matanya erat. Kepalanya tertumpu pada pundak sosok di bawahnya yang berkeringat; kembali menggeram setelah merasakan jemari tangan yang bergerak sensual pada punggungnya.

"Harry..."

Sepasang mata abu-abu pucat bertemu dengan kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya setelah mendengar sosok itu memanggilnya. Ia menumpukan tubuh pada kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi tubuh tersebut. Sosok itu masih terlihat berusaha mengatur napas.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Y—yeah. Tentu," ia berujar pelan, tidak merasa canggung atau malu melihat pemilik mata abu-abu itu kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tanpa sehelai pakaian pun yang melekat. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala tempat tidur; sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki berkulit pucat di sampingnya.

"Err, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tawa kering terlontar dari laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu. Ia menerima tatapan menyipit sebelum sosok tersebut membalikkan tubuh dan bergerak ke arahnya; mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibirnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama ciuman itu memanas. Lidah yang saling bertaut dan memperebutkan dominasi serta suara decak saliva terdengar di ruangan tersebut sebelum ia menarik kepalanya menjauh; membenamkan wajah pada tengkuk pucat itu dengan tangan yang tidak hentinya memainkan helaian rambut pirang keperakan sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya masih terasa panas. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hasrat di dalam tubuhnya kembali muncul hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Ia merasa... hidup.

Sang mantan Gryffindor itu ingin kembali mencoba mencicipi setiap jengkal permukaan kulit pucat tersebut dengan bibirnya. Ia ingin sekali lagi merasakan bagaimana tubuh mereka bergerak seirama dalam hasrat dan nafsu yang membuat mereka tidak lagi memedulikan semua logika selain mencoba menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang diberikan. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara desah dan geraman yang keluar dari bibir itu seolah-olah suara tersebut adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting.

"Aku harus pergi, kau tahu."

Ia memilih tidak memberikan tanggapan. Cengkeraman tangannya yang bebas pada permukaan selimut di bawah tubuhnya tanpa sadar mengerat. Ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana dadanya mencelos mendengar hal itu. Tapi sekeras apapun yang ia coba, dirinya tahu hal tersebut tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan yang terasa tidak nyaman, ia menarik diri dari sosok tersebut. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Jari tangannya dengan enggan melepaskan helaian rambut pirang itu; membiarkannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Ia menatap sepasang mata abu-abu di hadapannya dalam diam. Ia tahu bukan haknya lagi untuk mencegah laki-laki itu untuk pergi. Mereka memutuskan hal ini sudah sejak lama dan sekarang tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menarik semua kata-kata yang sudah diucapkan. Baik dirinya dan laki-laki itu tahu dan menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa mencegah ada sesuatu yang menghilang di dalam dirinya.

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia genggam dan bahkan dimilikinya...

"Oke." Suaranya terdengar datar. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali nada suara itu adalah miliknya. "Lagi pula Ginny—"

"Yeah. Weaselette," laki-laki itu memotong dengan cepat dengan wajah yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. "Dia mungkin akan—_well_, kau tahu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, kurasa. Nikmati saja waktumu. Dan—"

Laki-laki itu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika melihat pemilik mata abu-abu itu berdiri dan mulai memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di atas lantai. Tapi setiap kali membuka mulut, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Ia mendadak menjadi bisu dan kehilangan kata-kata sehingga membuatnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengamati dalam diam sosok itu mulai memakai pakaian dan merapikan rambut yang berantakan sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu. Sempat terdiam di ambang pintu sebelum membalikkan tubuh.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, kurasa."

Ia hanya bisa terpaku di atas tempat tidur tanpa sempat mengatakan apapun. Dan setelah disadarinya, itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya dari sosok tersebut.

««»»

Ia pernah mempunyai impian untuk membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama seorang wanita dan beberapa anak. Mempunyai sebuah rumah dan pekerjaan yang membuatnya sedikit sibuk. Awalnya, hal itu terdengar hanya sebuah impian jika mengingat ada perang di depan mata. Tapi setelah Voldemort tidak lagi ada dan ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hidupnya setiap tahun, impian itu kembali muncul. Ia seperti melihat hal itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Ia memang punya pekerjaan dan sebuah rumah sekarang. Godric Hollow yang sudah diperbaiki menjadi rumahnya saat ini. Impiannya hanya tinggal selangkah jika ia menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki beberapa anak.

Bukan hal yang mudah hal itu terjadi, bukan? Ia adalah seorang Harry Potter—sang pahlawan di mata para penyihir. Ia bahkan tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita. Mereka akan dengan cepat mengantri hanya dengan sedikit pemberitahuan. Tentu. Hal itu sangat mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tapi... mereka hanya melihat dirinya yang merupakan seorang pahlawan; Anak-yang-Bertahan-Hidup-Dua-Kali. Tidak ada yang melihatnya hanya sebagai 'seorang Harry'. Ia tidak menginginkan wanita seperti itu.

Hanya sedikit yang mengenal siapa 'seorang Harry'. Keluarga Weasley dan Hermione adalah sedikit di antaranya. Anggota Orde hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'alat' untuk mengalahkan Voldemort. Sementara Sirius dan Remus, kedua laki-laki itu sudah meninggal.

Tapi di antara sedikit orang tersebut, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika seorang Draco Malfoy akan bisa melihat siapa dirinya—siapa 'seorang Harry' yang sesungguhnya.

Terdengar sedikit bodoh memang jika orang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai anak laki-laki yang sombong dan menyebalkan ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Draco Malfoy sama sepertinya. Mereka hidup dengan ekspektasi berlebihan terhadap keberadaan mereka. Kebanyakan penyihir mengharapkannya untuk bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Sementara Malfoy, laki-laki itu hidup dengan beban nama Malfoy di pundaknya. Dan sebagai anak dari tangan kanan Voldemort, banyak Slytherin yang mengharapkan laki-laki itu bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Ia sudah lama menyadari jika obsesinya kepada pemilik mata abu-abu tersebut di tahun keenam masih belum hilang. Sejak kembali ke Hogwarts, kedua matanya tidak lepas mengamati apa yang Draco Malfoy lakukan. Ia awalnya tidak sadar mengapa dirinya terus menerus melihat ke arah Draco atau bagaimana kedua mata hijaunya selalu teredar untuk mencari keberadaan sosok tersebut.

Dan hal itu belumlah berubah hingga pada akhirnya, obsesi itu menjadi sesuatu yang berlebihan. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan hal itu terjadi. Ia hanya menyadari jika beberapa kali dirinya memimpikan sosok berkulit pucat itu.

Pada akhirnya, Draco Malfoy menjadi sosok di fantasi terliarnya setiap malam sebelum bangun keesokan paginya dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa lengket.

Saat itu juga ia tahu hal itu tidak boleh sampai berlarut-larut. Ia bisa menjadi gila jika terus memimpikan Draco; membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangkanya. Sisi seorang Gryffindor-nyalah yang melakukan hal itu. Ia yang tidak sengaja menemukan Draco duduk di sudut terdalam perpusatakaan seorang diri dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal di sekeliling, tanpa sadar mendekati laki-laki itu.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana Draco Malfoy selalu mencoba menjauhkan diri darinya. Tapi Topi Seleksi mencoba menempatkannya di Slytherin bukan tanpa alasan. Hanya perlu sedikit waktu baginya untuk membuat Draco tidak lagi menjauhkan diri darinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka berteman sampai sesuatu terjadi dan membuat hubungan mereka tidak lagi sebatas 'teman'.

Sang mantan Gryffindor itu sadar bahwa tidak ada perasaan mendalam di antara hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya ada hasrat, keinginan untuk saling memuaskan, serta nafsu dalam hubungan itu. Tapi baik dirinya dan Draco tidak pernah mengungkit hal tersebut. Ia menikmati bagaimana tubuhnya bergerak seirama dengan tubuh Draco yang berkeringat. Ia menikmati semua itu dan sudah cukup baginya.

Walau demikian, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika hal tersebut suatu saat nanti akan berakhir. Impiannya memiliki sebuah keluarga kembali mengusik pikirannya. Ia tahu Draco tidak bisa memberikan semua itu. Laki-laki tersebut juga memiliki kewajiban meneruskan garis keturunan Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy juga tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Apa jadinya jika seorang Harry Potter mempunyai hubungan dengan mantan Pelahap Maut?

Ia tentu tidak peduli jika sampai Rita Skeeter mengendus hubungan mereka dan memberitakannya di Daily Prophet. Tapi Draco... laki-laki itu tahu konsekuensinya. Nama Malfoy sudah cukup jatuh setelah perang terjadi. Lucius Malfoy sendiri menjadi tahanan rumah dan Kementerian melarang laki-laki tersebut menggunakan tongkat sihir. Ia juga tahu perlu waktu lama bagi Draco untuk mengembalikan nama keluarga itu seperti sekarang. Keluarga Malfoy mungkin tidak lagi mempunyai pengaruh di Kementerian Sihir, tapi setelah usaha Draco, keluarga itu perlahan mulai mendapat tempat kembali di dunia sihir.

Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Ia tahu bahwa semakin lama dirinya menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah dimilikinya selama ini. kerabatnya—Dursley—tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai keluarga mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan kepadanya. Dan siapa wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi istrinya? Ia perlu seseorang yang tidak melihatnya sebagai seorang pahlawan dan hanya 'seorang Harry'.

Pada akhirnya, pilihan tersebut jatuh kepada sosok Ginny. Lagi pula bukankah Molly Weasley selalu menanyakan apakah hubungannya dan Ginny bisa kembali dilanjutkan? Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana Ginny terlihat antusias ketika membicarakan hal itu.

Semuanya pasti akan berakhir dengan baik, bukan? Keluarga Weasley akan menjadi keluarganya jika ia menikah dengan Ginny. Molly tidak akan mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan siapa yang dikencaninya sekarang. Ron pasti akan senang karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi saudara. Semua senang, bukan?

Ya. Menurutnya itu adalah keputusan yang baik. Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan.

Ginny dan dirinya tidak berkencan lama. Hanya dua bulan sebelum ia melamar wanita itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah Ginny merona merah ketika dirinya menyodorkan sebuah cincin pada wanita itu atau bagaimana Molly memeluknya sambil menahan air mata setelah Ginny memamerkan cincin yang sampai sekarang masih tersemat di jari manis wanita itu.

Saat itu, ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman pada perutnya dan mencoba menyunggingkan senyum lebar melihat ekspresi bahagia di wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

««»»

"—rry, _mate_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia yang mematung di depan cermin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menoleh ke arah Ron yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dan menganggukkan kepala. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya kembali terfokus pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar. Ia tengah memakai jubah khas penyihir sekarang. Jubah berwarna hitam itu terlihat melekat dengan pas pada tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia memasang dasi di lehernya dan mencoba merapikan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Ia mengerang kesal karena helaian rambut hitam itu pasti akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau sudah mencoba melakukan hal itu berulang kali, _mate_," Ron berkata. Kali ini berdiri di sampingnya dengan cengiran lebar terukir di wajah. "Dan kau pasti tahu sendiri hal itu sama sekali tidak akan berhasil."

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba, kau tahu."

Ron menganggukkan kepala. "Yeah. Tapi daripada melakukan hal yang sia-sia, mengapa kau tidak bergegas, huh? Kau lihat, acaranya akan segera dimulai. Aku berani bertaruh Mum pasti akan naik ke sini untuk menyeretmu turun."

Ia melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Ron sebelum mengatakan akan turun beberapa menit lagi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu kembali memberikan anggukan singkat dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia kembali melayangkan tatapan pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Ia sungguh berharap tidak ada yang menyadari lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya; mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan atau aroma tubuh Draco. Bukan karena menyadari kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan menikah tapi karena pikirannya tertuju kepada sosok laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu.

Ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman. Merasa bersalah terhadap Ginny karena apa yang dilakukannya dengan Draco semalam. Tapi bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di Leaky Cauldron bukanlah kesalahannya, bukan? Ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Draco setelah mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebelum memutuskan mulai berkencan kembali dengan Ginny.

Ia hanya bisa menyalahkan hasratnya dan Wiski Api yang membuatnya tidak mengacuhkan akal sehatnya. Harus diakuinya, ia belum melupakan apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Draco.

Tapi ia menyadari dirinya harus melupakan semua itu. Mereka sudah berpisah sekarang. Apa yang terjadi semalam mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai salam perpisahan. Lagi pula bukankah Draco diberitakan bertunangan dengan Greengrass?

Ia benci harus mengakui, tapi dirinya tidak menyukai pemikiran bagaimana laki-laki bermata abu-abu itu sangat cocok bersanding dengan Greengrass. Mereka terlihat serasi. Seorang Darah Murni bersama keturunan Darah Murni. Lucius Malfoy pasti akan senang karenanya, pikirnya.

Oh, _hell_... mengapa ia terdengar begitu menyedihkan? Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal itu apalagi di hari pernikahannya.

Dengan enggan ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya dan membenarkan posisi dasi yang melilit lehernya sebelum beranjak menuruni tangga. Ia menemukan Ron berdiri menunggunya di pintu; menyunggingkan senyum kepada laki-laki itu.

Halaman _the_ _Burrow_ disulap seperti pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Sebuah tenda besar berwarna putih terpasang di tengah-tengah halaman lengkap dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dengan warna senada. Perbincangan dari para undangan yang hadir perlahan mereka begitu mereka menyadari dirinya yang berjalan ke arah altar. Ia bisa melihat beberapa penyihir yang hadir melemparkan senyum ke arahnya.

Dan ketika menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan altar, ia merasakan jika semuanya terasa salah. _Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini_, suara di kepalanya berkata. _Tidak terlambat jika kau berbalik dan pergi dari tempat ini. Kau bahkan bisa pergi ke tempat Draco jika ingin._

Ia bersumpah jika kedua kakinya hampir saja melangkah menjauhi altar jika tidak menyadari tatapan heran yang dilemparkan Ron padanya. Ia terpaku di tempat dengan kedua mata melebar sembari menatap sekelilingnya dan menyadari bagaimana ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah orang-orang itu.

Mereka terlihat begitu senang. Molly bahkan tidak henti-hentinya menyeka air mata dengan sapu tangan. Mereka juga sangat antusias ketika Ginny, dalam balutan gaun pengantin tradisional, berjalan dengan Arthur Weasley menggandeng wanita itu menuju ke arahnya. Ginny terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia memilih pergi dari tempat begitu saja? Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Kedua matanya mengamati dalam diam Arthur Weasley yang berjalan mendekat. Tangan laki-laki itu yang menggenggam tangan Ginny terulur ke arahnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap ragu kedua penyihir di hadapannya sebelum menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak boleh ragu sekarang.

Ya. Ini adalah keinginannya.

Perlahan, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Arthur. Hari itu juga, Harry Potter tidak terlihat ragu sedikit pun ketika menerima Ginny Weasley sebagai istrinya.

**The End**

Stupid Harry... D:

Saya merasa dihargai dan termotivasi jika ada yang berkenan meluangkan waktu memberikan review. Mungkin bisa menjadi pertimbangan untuk membuat sekuel-nya ;)


End file.
